


Secrets

by pastellesbian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellesbian/pseuds/pastellesbian
Summary: "Secrets and Lies kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, you will get caught."





	Secrets

      I don't know why I wanted another. Was it the thrill of being in control? Temptation to see how far I could keep up an act? Or maybe it was because I was tired of feeling lonley. Whatever the reason, the fact that the moonlight had me out and about, was unknown. The message the goddess of the moon gave me was unclear. A multitude of emotions were running through my veins. My brain didn't seem to want an explanation, and sent me to the ball. I had receved an invite earlier on in the day, but hadn't careed much about the event. 

        Parties always seemed to bore me. Dancing, music, food, drinks, interactions with posh snobs, it was all the same. Even the men never showed any difference. Always around their partners and talking about how rich they are. Disgusting things those men are.

                But this ball seemed different. Only a few citizens of London were invited. Which was odd for a ball. Usually balls held a mere 100 people, this one was just like a small get together, but anyways. The man that hosted the party was quite the man. Tall, muscular, and well dressed. Unfornutly for me, he was married and had children. Now I am not one to be a homewrecker, but I was willing to take the risk if it were to land me a night with this man. This is where being an actor came in handy.

         "Welcome everyone. I am so glad you all could make it. Please please make yourselves welome to food and drink. The band should be here shortly." 

        Oh his voice. The host sounded so bold yet so calm. He was perfect absolutley perfect. Everything I could want in a man was right infront of me. I almost couldn't believe the moment was real. It just semmed so surreal to me. After pinchig myself in my arm. I had indeed conclued this moment wasn't being made up in my mind. Starstruck that he was real, I made my way over to him. 

      "Um greetings S-sir. I am sorry to bother . . .you , but my name is Grelle Sutcliff . . . It is a splended party you are throwing."     

       I was stumbling over my words. Had to seem incoccent.

      "Why thank you. My wife had spent a lot of time planning it out. And it is very nice to meet you, I am Sir Charles Stout."

       What a name. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you have any feedback, don't be afraid to leave some. I'm very welcome to constructive criticism, and will not get pissed if you are honest.


End file.
